


Someone Checked

by adobe_beforeffects



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Horror, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/pseuds/adobe_beforeffects
Summary: Mike Schmidt was told to check the suits in the back room. He wishes he hadn't.





	

“Listen, you’re- you’re gonna be just fine, all right?” Mike hopes the catch in his voice hadn’t been audible. He glances back towards the backstage doorway, wondering if he should call for help but unwilling to leave the injured man’s side. “I… I just have to get this off of you, that’s all.” He’s not sure if he’s reassuring himself or the man in the suit at this point.

The Night Guard takes a deep breath and kneels down on the workbench, which creaks slightly under the added weight. Mike slowly reaches out a hand, then recoils upon touching the cold and wet synthetic fur of the suit. He steels himself, then reaches forward again, carefully running his hand up to the back of the torso piece. He feels some sort of lining there, almost like some sort of velcro, and he shifts closer to try and see in the dim light. Would pulling off the suit only risk opening up the man’s wounds again?

“Mike…” The suit shifts ever-so-slightly under Mike’s hand as the bear’s head turns towards him, empty sockets staring blindly. Some part of the guard wonders when the other man learned his name. “I s-s-said I would…” The voice is barely a whisper, so soft Mike could have almost believed he had imagined it.

“Just- Just stop trying to talk, okay? I’m gonna go call for help, and then-” The man straightens up, moving to pull himself off the bench.

The bear suit reaches up and grabs his shoulder.

A pungent, rotting smell wafts towards Mike as the other security guard turns to him, and he swallows back bile. The light filtering in from the cracked door hits the form as it moves, and-

Blood.

The suit was drenched in blood - it had soaked through the cloth and puddled underneath of it, drying into a dull brown color that almost blended with Freddy’s brown fur. Pints, liters, he can’t tell in this light. But it’s too much blood.

Mike lets out an involuntary noise, something between a scream and a cry of horror, as he struggles to pull back. The blind head swivels towards the noise and the suit grabs his other shoulder, pulling itself upward in the process. The thing’s jaw falls open further as it struggles to speak.

“I said I’d h-hold out until someone _checks._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short story on the FNAF Reddit in response to a prompt back in July and got a surprising amount of positive feedback, so I figured I’d toss it over here.
> 
> Note that I technically wrote this as an AU and it does not follow my own views of the lore - but that doesn't mean it has to be an AU if it jives with your own views, hence why I didn't tag it as such.


End file.
